Pαin
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Trash!fic. Parodia • Nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a arrebatarle el puesto de Hokage a Uzumaki Naruto sin sentir el verdadero dolor.


_Naruto_ no me pertenece y Masashi Kishimoto lo sabe. Le encanta tenernos al filo de la silla a mi sobrino y a mí.

* * *

Advertenciαs: La trama es tan profunda como una charca. _Completamente crack_. Parodia descarada. _Abstenerse_.

* * *

Pαin

_Una antigua leyenda _shinobi _cuenta que el fin de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja sucedió gracias a un trío muy particular: un joven rubio de mirada decidida y radiante sonrisa, una chica de gran carácter y pelo rosa chicle; y un joven de ojos rojos por el _sharingan_, cabello negro como la noche y acicalado._

Uchiha Madara parecía invencible, el _final boss_. Las fuerzas de la alianza _shinobi_ mermaban a un ritmo arrollador… ya no había escapatoria.

Y entonces, cuando todo parecía perdido, la Voluntad de Fuego hizo su aparición. Los tres jóvenes hicieron frente a Madara dando todo lo que tenían. Emulando a los legendarios _Sannin_, a la cabeza de sus invocaciones lanzaron sus ataques al unísono. Y el trabajo en equipo tuvo su efecto: no sin poco esfuerzo, Madara cayó.

Lo llevaron frente a los cinco Kages, quienes no dudaron en acabar con lo que quedaba de él… obligándolo a hacer trabajos comunitarios para la aldea a la que tanto había odiado. Vestido con un overol color naranja, pasó el resto de sus días reparando los rostros esculpidos en piedra de los Kages, condenado a vivir cara a cara con el recuerdo de Hashirama Senju.

No hubo peor final para Uchiha Madara.

_Y el tiempo pasó…_

La aldea de la Hoja recuperó su antiguo esplendor. Aquel brillo por el que Hashirama había luchado tanto. Tsunade decidió que ya era el momento de abdicar a favor de las generaciones más jóvenes, como Sarutobi lo hizo a favor de Minato en su momento. No se confundan, el hecho de que haya visto dos arrugas en su rostro no tenía _absolutamente_ nada que ver.

Llamó a los tres jóvenes a su oficina y les comunicó su decisión.

—¡Voy a ser hokage, _dattebayo_! —saltó Naruto, completamente feliz. Lo había esperado por _tanto tiempo_.

Shizune y Shikamaru cruzaron miradas preocupadas.

—Escucha, Naruto —comenzó Tsunade, carraspeando—, tú no vas a ser el Hokage de Konoha.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —El grito del chico pudo escucharse hasta en Ichiraku Ramen—. ¡¿Por qué, '_ttebayo_?! Yo siempre quise ser hokage…

—Tenemos otro candidato, Naruto.

—¿Pero quién '_ttebayo_? —preguntó, desolado.

—El último heredero del _sharingan:_ Uchiha Sasuke —La _Sannin_ dirigió su mirada al aludido y este esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—¡¿ÉL?! —chilló Naruto, señalando a su compañero—. P-pero…

Tsunade suspiró hondamente y precedió a explicar que Sasuke un era mejor candidato por ser mucho más inteligente, mejor en los jutsus y poseer un dōjutsu poderoso. Dijo además muchas otras cosas que el rubio no alcanzó a entender.

—¡Pero él es un ninja renegado, abuela! —protestó, indignado—. ¡No puede ser hokage!

—Volvió a la aldea, Naruto. Sus ideas son completamente revolucionarias y saludables para el futuro de Konoha.

—Además fuiste tú quien lo trajo de vuelta. ¿O me equivoco? —señaló Shikamaru.

—¡Quiso destruir Konoha! ¡Se unió a Akatsuki!

—Se alió con nosotros durante la guerra. Gracias a su colaboración hemos ganado.

—Pero ¿por qué, _ttebayo_? —cuestionó nuevamente Naruto, negándose a entender.

—Porque durante la guerra manifestó su deseo de ser hokage —dijo la Quinta.

—¡Quise ser hokage toda mi vida!

—Acéptalo, Naruto —intervino Shikamaru, con una vena latiéndole en la sien—. Sasuke va a ser el Hokage y punto.

—Es mucho inteligente que tú —apuntó Shizune.

—Y más guapo —El lado _fangirl_ de Sakura salió a relucir.

«Ha-hasta Sakura-chan»

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia.

—¡Por la mierda! —chilló Naruto y se marchó, saltando por la ventana, no sin antes empujar a Sasuke en el proceso.

—¿Pero no conoces la puerta, chico?

_En el cielo shinobi, Itachi tenía el pecho henchido. No cabía en sí de orgullo_

—Mi hermanito va a ser hokage, mi hermanito va a ser hokage. ¡Papá, mamá, vean a Sasuke! —repetía para sí, completamente ajeno a los demás.

Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya lo miraban con los ojos oscurecidos y los puños apretados. El Uchiha sonreía con todos los dientes, por primera vez desde que llegó al cielo para quedarse.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Minato, preocupado y decepcionado—. Estaba seguro que Naruto sería el sucesor de Tsunade-sama.

—¡No es justo, _'ttebane_! —protestó Kushina. Su cabello se elevaba furibundo, emulando a las colas del kyūbi.

—Esto me da muy mala espina —susurró Jiraiya, con voz lúgubre, echando una mirada furtiva a Nagato y Konan que, en un rincón, observaban a la aldea de la Lluvia.

De vuelta a la tierra, Naruto, sentado sobre el rostro de piedra de su padre, apretaba los puños con ira contenida. Observó de lejos cómo Tsunade le entregaba el sombrero y la capa de Hokage a Sasuke. Un montón de fans del Uchiha coreaban su nombre. Sasuke, de repente, les lanzó un beso al más puro estilo de _idol_ juvenil.

«No, no. Él no se lo merecía, 'ttebayo», pensó «Solo por decir en medio de la guerra que quería ser Hokage… ¡Joder, no!»

—¿Me ayudas, Kyūbi? —siseó.

Kurama lanzó una risa socarrona. —Me caes mal, Naruto, pero cuenta conmigo.

Una perversa sonrisa se dibujo en el amable rostro del Uzumaki.

—Ahora el mundo conocerá el verdadero dolor.

_La leyenda cuenta que Naruto se volvió mucho más poderoso que el mismísimo Uchiha Madara. Con su fuerza imparable, el mundo se volvió un caos de colores._

_El hokage se vio forzado a renunciar. _

_Naruto lo recluyó en la cueva de una montaña apartada hasta nuevo aviso y la aldea terminó a sus pies._

_Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevía a quitarle el puesto de hokage a Uzumaki Naruto. _Nadie_, sin conocer el dolor._

_Dicen que Sasuke terminó sus días viviendo es esa cueva, planeando una nueva venganza. Su suministro de gel se había acabado en poco tiempo y fue incapaz de cortarse las uñas de los pies por falta de cortaúñas._

_._

.

.

.

* * *

—_¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: El chiste —si alguna vez tuvo uno— perdió por completo su gracia en el momento exacto que la princesa Kaguya apareció en escena.

No se puede pedir peras al olmo. El fic es sí nació hace mucho, en una aburrida clase de embriología.

Editαdo el 13 de octubre de 2014, lunes.

* * *

¡Jajohecha pevê!


End file.
